The Storm
by QueVeeBee
Summary: Worst snow storm to hit the Northeast in years. “Bloody perfect. A road trip with Nate the Great, Humphrey Dumpty, Chuck Basstard and Serena,” Blair murmured as she joined the others in collecting her things... Love, lust, friendships. C/B, D/S & N. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a Prologue to my new story! It's a bit AU, but stretch your imaginations :-) **

**More chapters to come. R&R.**

**Happy Readings!

* * *

  
**

"So it's the worst snow storm we've had in a quite a while apparently. There are no flights going in or out of the tristate area. My father's jet isn't even flying out," Chuck stated as he hung up his cellphone and stared at the four people before him. No one looked happy. No one wanted to be around each other.

Blair sat off in a corner staring out the airport window wistfully, attempting to ignore Chuck's gaze boring into her the entire time. Serena sat a seat away from her, silent and uncomfortable as Dan sat across from her. Being near Dan was the last place she needed to be, especially after the last few words that had been exchanged between them. And Blair's own problems with avoiding Chuck left Serena alone and without someone to talk to for the night. Nate sat between them all, completely at ease with everyone but sensing the thick tension that hung in the air.

"This is ridiculous," Serena interjected. "I can't believe we're stuck in this middle of nowhere town with no way out of here!"

"It's not the middle of nowhere, Serena. We're in Chicago," Dan said tiredly, obviously annoyed at the stupidity Serena had just said, which only added to the extremely pissed sentiments at being stuck in an airport just for volunteering to spice up his college application.

"Will you two stop fighting? Fine you broke up. Whatever, just let it go," Blair shouted as the constant bickering between her best friend and her best friend's ex was getting on her last nerve.

"Funny you should say that, Waldorf. Considering you haven't let your own grudges go," Dan lashed back.

If looks could kill, Dan would have been six feet under and decomposing the very second the words left his mouth. Shifting uncomfortably, he turned his eyes away from Blair's steady gaze and plugged in his earphones to listen to his iPod.

"Look, you guys, as much as I want to sit here for the next three to five days or whatever amount of time its going to take for this snow storm to pass by and the airports to clear, and listen to the four of you bitch and moan at each other, I'd much rather find a way out of here," Nate finally spoke up. All four turned at the sound of his voice and glanced at him surprised. Nate hardly ever spoke up, and if he did he would never be so straightforward as he'd just been.

"Why Nathaniel it's good to see you're finally breaking out of your shell. And how do you suppose, in all your newly found wisdom and sagacity, we do that?" Chuck said sarcastically as he paced behind the seats Serena and Blair occupied.

"I should have never come over here for that War on Terror Conference," Dan mumbled under his breath.

"Humphrey! Just quit it!" Blair spoke harshly.

"Everyone just stop!" Serena spoke. "Look, Nate's right. We've got to find a way back to New York. We have school on Monday. The airports aren't going to open up any time soon. If they're saying that the snow is falling harder than this in New York," Serena said as she pointed towards the window, "then we're here for quite some time. Now I suggest we rent a car and drive to the city. Who here knows how to drive?" Serena said as she raised her own hand indicating that she indeed knew how to drive.

Dan and Nate raised their hands as well.

"Perfect. So we'll get ourselves a car and drive home," Serena said happily, feeling a lot better knowing that even if they were forced to spend more time in close proximity they would at least be going home.

"Right. Because I'm going to trust Dan, Nate and you to get me home alive," Blair said sarcastically as she wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck. "With this kind of snow, we'll be lucky if a Hummer gets us home."

"Well you don't have a choice, Princess," Chuck said dryly. "But if you want to stay here while the rest of us head out, then be my guest."

Blair rolled her eyes dramatically and resumed her watch outside of the window.

"So, let's get moving before they run out of rental cars in the airport," Nate suggested as he stood up and began gathering his things.

"Bloody perfect. A road trip with Nate the Great, Humphrey Dumpty, Chuck Basstard and Serena," Blair murmured as she joined the others in collecting her things.

This was _so_ not worth the added oomph on her Yale application.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm so glad to hear you guys are excited about this story. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. R&R**

**Happy Readings!

* * *

  
**

"Can you drive any slower, Archibald?" Blair huffed from her seat in the back of the car. She was stuck in a five person car with five people actually in it. It was a huge downgrade from riding in limos and such. Even worse, she was stuck in between Dan on one side and Chuck on the other. Apparently Serena's long legs required her to sit in the front seat or suffer severe leg cramps.

"Well, you try driving through two feet of snow, Blair. If you want to make it to New York in one piece I suggest you calm your pretty little head," Nate responded as he eyed Blair through the rear view mirror.

Blair glared at him icily. "If it wasn't that you were driving this car, I would knock some manners into that gorgeous head of yours, Nathaniel!"

"Blair, just stay quiet. This ride is exhausting enough without you nagging the entire way," Chuck groaned as he adjusted his head against the car and tried to sleep.

"I'm just expressing how I feel. And who said you could talk to me?"

"B, please..." Serena begged.

"I just don't understand why we couldn't rent anything bigger than this. And you can't complain because you've got the best seat in the house. You're not the one sitting next to Brooklyn on one side and man whore on the other." Blair crossed her legs and kicked Dan in the process.

"Blair, shut up. I'm this close from throwing you on the side of the road," Dan growled as he was awoken from his sleep by Blair's foot in his shin and nagging voice in his ear.

Blair's mouth hung open as she stared at Dan. "Fine. I know when my opinion's not wanted."

Chuck grinned wickedly. "My, well if I had known Humphrey is what it took to shut you up, I would have asked for his services a long time ago."

--

xoxo

--

"So I think we're lost."

Chuck laughed dryly as he pulled a cigarette from his coat pocket and began to light up.

"Chuck!" the four of them shouted at once.

"Gross, not in the car," Serena whined.

"Yeah, Bass, there are other of us breathing here," Dan said.

"No one told you to breath my air, Humphrey," Chuck retorted. As he took the cigarette out of his mouth and placed it behind his ear.

"Uh, am I the only one that heard Nate say that we're lost," Blair broke in to the conversation. This was just what she needed. Lost. In a blizzard. Stuck between Chuck and Dan.

Serena stared at Nate with a worried expression and turned around in her seat. "So what do you suggest we do guys?"

Chuck shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I figured I'd smoke and then take a nap until the weather cleared. Apparently no one wants me to have fun in here."

"Let's find somewhere to stay for the night," Dan suggested.

"No. No freaking way. Where are we suppose to stay? There's no Radisson, Hilton, Ritz Carlton around here."

"Blair, we don't have options for commodities right now. We have to take what's out there." Serena nodded towards Nate and he smiled in return.

"Ok. Well I'll get off at the next exit and we'll find a motel or something," Nate said with finality.

Blair groaned.

Chuck exhaled loudly.

Serena shook her head in disapproval of her brother and best friend.

--

xoxo

--

"So the front desk guy says we're about 100 miles off of the interstate we're suppose to be on. He says it's another 900 miles or so to New York," Dan said as he entered the dingy room they had been given to spend the night. He shook his head and the snow fell on the already wet rug.

"Fantastic," Chuck said.

"It's fine. We'll make up time tomorrow. Heck we could make it tomorrow if the weather let's up and the roads are better," Serena said optimistically.

"Yeah, Serena. Because we're that lucky." Blair took off the covers from the bed and sat down cautiously. "Ugh, I can't believe we're being forced to share a room with these three losers, S," Blair said.

"Yeah about that. Who gets the bed?" Serena asked as she looked at the guys. "Only two of you fit. And then there's the couch," she said as she motioned to the flimsy looking "couch" sitting in the corner of the room.

The three men exchanged glances and shrugged their shoulders at the same time.

"Well I think I should sleep on the bed seeing as I drove for the past three hours, and I'll most likely have to drive tomorrow."

"You got us lost. Why should you get the bed?" Chuck shot back. "I should get the bed. I have back problems, remember B?" he finished smugly as he winked at her.

Blair rolled her eyes and walked over to her luggage, ignoring Chuck.

"Oh, please. I should get the bed because I'll have to drive tomorrow. I don't think any of us really want Nate or Serena driving..." Dan said sarcastically.

"And you're the best we've got. Wow how lucky are we," Serena exclaimed as she glared at Dan.

"Well from the looks of it, Dan and Nate should get the bed since they'll be driving. Chuck you sleep on the couch," Blair said on a laugh. "After all, you're not going to be doing anything at all."

"How about I share the bed with you, Waldorf? It's not like we haven't done that in the past..."

"Well if that's the case then Serena should share the bed with both Nate and I," Dan said harshly.

"Go to hell, Dan," Serena said, wounded by Dan's bitter remark.

"Ok. ok. I'm going to bed. You ladies can bitch about who's getting the bed. Come on, S. Night, night," Blair said as she dragged Serena into the bathroom in order to change for the night.

--

xoxo

--

Blair tossed and turned on the uncomfortable bed staring at the dark walls and trying to drown out the sound of Nate and Dan snoring. _Thank goodness Chuck doesn't snore. I'd be up all night if the three stooges decided to become an orchestra at night._

"Hmmmmm," Blair sighed into the dark room. She was bored. She was tired. And she couldn't sleep. Serena was knocked out a long time ago, so they couldn't even chat until Blair fell asleep.

"You're up, Waldorf?" the voice whispered in the dark.

_Great. He's awake._

"What's the matter? Bedbugs biting that wonderful tushie of yours?" Chuck said from his spot on the couch. "Maybe you'll find sharing the couch with me more comfortable."

"Shut up, Bass. Go to sleep."

"I can't. Tried and failed."

"Ahh. The story of your life," Blair responded wittily.

"Funny. Come over here," Chuck murmured invitingly.

_Gross, _Blair thought as the goosebumps crawled on her skin. _Stupid body. Stop responding._

"No."

"Oh come on, Blair. Nothing sexual. Unless you want," Chuck said quietly.

"Why do you want me over there?"

"To talk. We'll keep each other company until we fall asleep."

"Why can't you just talk from there?"

"Because we'll wake the others. Come on, Waldorf. I won't bite..."

"Fine. To talk. Sit up, I'm not laying down with you." Blair sat up in bed and felt around for her slippers.

Chuck sat up and made space for Blair as she joined him on the couch, smiling wickedly into the night. Just where he wanted her...


	3. Chapter 3

**Two chapters in one day? I'm excited i got so much written today. Thanks for all the feedback guys. I hope you guys enjoy! R&R please, they make me smile :-)**

**Happy Readings!

* * *

  
**

Blair sat down on the cheap couch and groaned. It was hot. Chuck's body had made the seats all warm.

"So what are we going to talk about, Bass? We're not really the best of friends now are we?" Blair whispered.

"We can be really good friends if you'd like."

Blair could hear the wicked smile on his face. _Jerk._

"Been there. Done that," Blair said. "So are you enjoying our little road trip?" she asked attempting to steer the conversation on to more platonic grounds.

"Oh, very much so," Chuck started sarcastically. "I just love driving around in a Honda with the guy from Driving Miss Daisy behind the wheel and Daniel Humphrey contaminating my breathing space."

Blair smiled besides herself. Chuck and her were more alike than she cared to admit.

"I know what you mean. I hope we get home tomorrow."

"Don't count on it. Didn't you just hear what I said? Nate drives slower than my 80 year old grandmother. Serena, well I don't want Serena driving. God knows how the hell she learned how to drive. She was probably half stoned with Georgina in the back seat egging her on as she gave a guy a blow job-"

"Nice. Very descriptive, Bass. Just what I wanted to hear."

"Not a problem. Anytime for you, Waldorf," Chuck murmured as he reached out and caressed Blair's cheek sweetly.

"Hands," Blair warned as she swatted him away from her face.

"Well hopefully Humphrey knows how to drive. He should be familiar with Honda's and such, seeing as its all his family could actually afford," Chuck stated as he rubbed his hand from the stinging sensation Blair's slap left behind.

"I can't believe this. I just want to go home."

"Don't we all. And this is your fault if you think about it," Chuck said as he inched a bit closer to Blair without her noticing.

"What?" Blair asked in disbelief. "How the hell is any of this _my_ fault? I'm not Mother Nature. I didn't make it snow twice your height in snow!"

"Hush, Waldorf. You'll wake Ren and Stimpy over there," Chuck said as he signaled towards the snoring duet.

"Well how is this my fault?" Blair asked lowering her voice. The last thing she wanted was Dan bitching at her for waking him up, which in turn would cause Nate and Serena to wake up and blah blah blah.

"Well you're the one that wanted to help save the world and end the war, and convinced us to come to this conference here with you."

"You weren't forced. And it actually surprised me that you would come out with us, considering you don't give a damn about your school work or college application. And you sure as heck don't give a damn about the world around you."

"Well...let's just say I wanted to spend some time out of New York with my closest friends."

"Closest friends? You can't stand Dan. Serena hates you and I don't think you're all that fond of her. Nate and you aren't the same as you use to be. And as for me...well you and I..."

"What about you and I?" Chuck asked faintly as he closed the small gap between their bodies and breathed closely into her ear.

Blair's breath caught at the feel of him so close to her body. Her body reacted instinctively. There was something primal about her desire for Chuck. She knew all the reasons why things shouldn't happen between them, but she craved him for all those wrong reasons.

"What are you doing?" she managed to squeak out as he began to trace a finger along her collarbone.

"Mmm. I think you know." Chuck's hand slid lower still until it reached the lace of her night gown right above her breast.

"Chuck, there are people here. Besides, I don't want you touching me," she said trying to add more conviction to her voice. She needed space ASAP.

"Really? Liar... Is that why you're flushed and turned on?" Chuck said as he drew his face closer still, his lips a hairsbreadth away from her own.

"How would you even know? It's pitched dark in here," Blair attempted to argue. Why she was sitting there arguing instead of running away and putting distance between them, she didn't know. _Of course you know, Blair. You want him to touch you. You're craving his lips on yours just as much as he's craving you._

"I can feel it. I can hear it in your voice. I know what you want. I know what you need. Just take it," Chuck finished as his lips crashed down on hers and seemed to devour her very soul.

His lips weren't hard or demanding. He kissed her lightly, tentatively. He wasn't going in for the kill. He wanted to draw her to him. Wanted her to make the next move. And she did. Moaning into his mouth, Blair reached for the collar of his shirt and pulled him nearer. Her mouth pressed harder, her tongue plunged deeper. Chuck groaned into her mouth as her small tongue moved erotically against his own. He picked up the pace and took control of the kiss, tilting her head back and pushing her against the arm of the couch. As his hands began to work their way up her body and rested lightly against her ribs, a small voice interrupted their kiss.

"Serena..."

Blair froze beneath him. Chuck struggled to control his breathing and listen out for who had spoken.

"Serena..." It was Dan.

"What the hell is he doing?" Blair whispered ever so quietly into Chuck's ear.

"I guess he wants in on what we were about to do," Chuck answered jokingly. Blair poked him in his ribs.

"Serena...wake up," Dan insisted, unaware of the couple that laid on the couch a few feet away.

"Uhhh...?" Serena groaned in confusion as she began to rise from her deep sleep.

"Serena, I need to talk to you," Dan whispered quietly. He didn't even notice the bed was empty besides Serena's body.

"Dan? What? What time is it?" Serena asked groggily as she began to lift her head up off the pillows.

"Shh. Don't wake Blair. Come with me outside. I want to talk to you."

"It's freezing out there, Dan. Why don't we talk tomorrow?"

"Everyone will be awake tomorrow. And I really wanted to get this off my chest now," Dan said trying to convince Serena to follow him outside.

"Look, Dan, I'm not in the mood to fight with you..."

"Neither am I, Serena. I'm not looking for a fight. Believe me."

"Fine. But let's talk in the bathroom. I'm not about to put on my wet coat just to go outside and get even more wet," Serena protested as she got up from the bed slowly.

"Wet seems the trend of the night," Chuck drawled quietly into Blair's ear, earning himself another hard poke in the ribs.

"Jeez, Blair sleeps like a rock, doesn't she?" Dan asked as the bed dipped and squealed beneath Serena's movements.

"Yeah. I guess so..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay guys! Real life intrudes sometimes...Anyway i appreciate all the great feedback i've been getting. I'm so glad you all are enjoying the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R. Happy Readings!! :-)

* * *

**

"I better get back to bed..." Blair began as she started to sit up on the couch and push Chuck off of her.

"No. Stay a little longer. I'll make it worth your while," Chuck teased as he reached out for her again, refusing to break contact with her lush skin.

Blair moved away from his touch and stood up. "Enough. This was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened. I don't know why I let you seduce me like this." Shaking her head in disbelief, she straightened out her robe as she began walking away.

"Let me? Oh please, Waldorf, you've been begging for it for a long time. Stop denying it to yourself. Everyone around us knows the truth. You and I, we're inevitable."

"No. We're preventable. And I'll make sure of that." Blair turned and walked over to her bed. She snuck in quickly, trying to avoid the springs from waking Nate or informing Dan and Serena that she was anywhere other than where she was suppose to be.

"Keep fighting it all you want, Waldorf. Just wait and see."

"Goodnight, Chuck," Blair answered instead.

"Goodnight, B."

--

xoxo

--

"So what's the big mystery, Humphrey?" Serena said as she stood as far away from Dan in the small cubicle that claimed itself to be a bathroom.

"So that's what we've been reduced to? Last names? Formality?"

"Well, that's what happens when you decide to break up with someone and make them look like a fool in front of the entire school," Serena shot back. She was annoyed. Annoyed that Dan wanted to talk _now_ after all this time, and at this ungodly hour on top of it.

"Fine. I guess I deserve that. I have been a jerk-"

"Pssh."

Dan ignored Serena's distasteful noise and continued. "I just want to set things straight with you. I don't feel right carrying on the way that we've been doing lately. I still care about you. I don't want to let what we had go to waste. We can at least be friends, Serena." he stared at her with shy eyes and tried not to squirm under her hard glare. He figured Serena was spending way too much time with Blair because she had acquired the same icy glare that could wreck havoc on a person's very soul.

"That's what you woke me up for?" Serena asked incredulously. Had he lost his mind? Didn't he know not to wake her prior to her at least getting 8 hours of sleep. They had been together how long, and he still didn't know her. That showed how much he cared!

"Yeah I guess..." Dan said uneasily. This was so not going the way he wanted it to.

"Wow. Well thanks, _pal_. I'll take this little heart to heart and store it deep in my own heart. Now may I go back to sleep?" Serena asked, not really asking at all as she started walking towards the door.

"Serena!" Dan shot out and grabbed her arm unexpectedly.

She turned around and eyed his fingers pressed into her skin. They were warm and rough, and she felt that same electric pulse go through her as his skin touched hers. She tried to pull away, feeling herself quickly falling into the hazy world that surrounded her whenever she left her heart open and exposed to Dan Humphrey. She needed to get away before she became vulnerable again, before she allowed him to see how much he'd hurt her yet again.

Dan noticed Serena's resistance but he refused to let her go. He intended to tell her everything, everything he'd been feeling, everything he'd been dying to tell her these past few weeks. He'd been rude and a big asshole towards her, he'd admit that, but it was all a cover up and he needed to talk to her before things became much worse between them and there was no salvaging what they had once had.

"Listen, Serena. I'm so sorry. For everything. For hurting you. For not giving our love the chance it deserved. These past few weeks have been torturous. I can't seem to let you go, I can't forget about you. No matter what I do or how hard I try.

"I don't know if it's too late, I don't even know what I'm asking you really. I don't know if its the right thing for us to be together...even though it's what my heart is begging for. And I don't know if you would even consider getting back together with me after everything that's transpired between us, but I love you Van der Woodsen. You're the only girl I've ever felt this way about. I don't want to lose you. Please don't let me lose you," Dan pleaded on a shaky breath.

Serena stared wide eyed in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from Dan. After the past few weeks, she'd thought he hated her. Well maybe not hate, but he seemed to be truly disgusted by her, her lifestyle and everything of the higher social stratosphere. The only thing UES thing, well person, he approved of was Nate, and Nate was hardly an example of the typical UESider so it made sense they would mesh well together.

"Dan...I don't know...I don't know what to tell you."

"I don't know what I want you to tell me, if I'm being honest," Dan said quietly as his hand raised to her hair and fixed a few loose curls that were out of place.

"I...well I do still love you. But I don't know if this is right..."

"Yeah. I kind of figured..."

--

xoxo

--

"You're awake?"

"Uhhh, yeah how did you know?" Blair asked Serena quietly, surprised that her friend had noticed she was awake. She had worked so hard at staying absolutely still and quiet as Serena and Dan had emerged from the bathroom. And she stayed perfect still until she heard Dan's breathing deepen and then the serenade him and Nate had been playing resume. She figured Chuck had fallen asleep a long time ago, seeing as he hadn't bothered saying a word in the past thirty minutes.

"Well I heard you shuffling back into bed when I stepped into the bathroom. What the hell were you doing at the couch with Chuck?" Serena whispered quietly, afraid that Dan or Chuck might awaken.

"And here I thought I was being cautious and quiet."

"Well I have ears like a dog," Serena teased and Blair fought to suppress a giggle.

"I guess you do," Blair said avoiding the question. Serena, however, was not one to be dissuaded easily.

"So?"

"So what?" Blair asked innocently.

"Don't play coy with me, B. What were you doing with Chuck Bass over there?"

"Nothing. We were just talking."

"Hmm..."

"Shut up, S. We were _just _talking," Blair asserted stronger than necessary.

"Riiiighhht. _Just _talking. Sure whatever you say."

"Ok Dick Tracey, what the hell were you doing in the bathroom with Dan in the middle of the night?" Blair shot back.

"Same as you and Chuck sitting on the couch in the middle of the night. _Just talking,_" Serena teased.

"Right." Blair pulled the sheets closer to her nose and got comfortable.

"Tell me in the morning?"

"As long as you fill me in on all your juicy details too," Blair agreed.

"Agreed." Serena adjusted herself on the bed readying herself for sleep.

"'Night, S."

Serena yawned. "'Night, B."


	5. Chapter 5

"Rise and shine, princess."

The voice intruded somewhere in her hazy mind and she fought the heaviness of her eyelids trying to wake up. She was tired. She obviously had slept well thanks to Chuck and then Serena. Today was not going to be a good day.

Blair forced her eyes opened and found Chuck sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling on his socks and putting on his boots. Blair shot up on the bed quickly, annoyed at being woken up, and uncomfortable having Chuck so close to her with that cocky grin plastered across his face.

"Hey, you're up!" Serena chimed in as she made her way out of the bathroom.

Blair stared around the room and found that she was the only still in bed. Nate and Dan were no where to be found. Serena was dressed and ready to go, and Chuck was almost done getting ready as well.

"Why the heck did no one wake me?" Blair asked frustrated. Now she would have to rush and get dressed, which she really didn't like. This would never have happened with Dorota around. Chuck and Serena sucked at this.

"Well I was in the bathroom, so you would've had to wait anyway," Serena explained as she grabbed her bad and began packing.

"How long do we have until we leave?" Blair asked rushing over to her luggage and skimming the contents for something to wear.

"About ten minutes," Chuck responded. "Dan is off talking to the guy at the desk getting directions, and Nate went to put gas in the car at the station down the road. So you might want to hurry up."

"Yes. I'm aware of that," Blair said icily.

"Chop chop, baby." Chuck slapped her butt as he passed by, grabbed his coat and scarf (always his scarf) and walked out the room.

Blair stood in shock.

Serena began laughing.

"Talking...yeah I'm sure that's all that happened."

"Shut up!" Blair shouted as she ran into the bathroom, flushed and blushing furiously.

--

xoxo

--

"So what _did _happen last night?" Serena asked as she walked into the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat as Blair put on her makeup under the dull light of the crummy bathroom.

"This light is exhausting. I'm gonna end up looking like Bozo the Clown! I have no idea how much makeup I have on." Blair scavenged through her bag and pulled out her lip gloss.

"Uhh, B. I asked you a question," Serena said tiredly. She hated talking to Blair about Chuck. She always dragged out the conversation and avoided talking about him as much as possible.

"Right. Well not much happened. I was awake, he was awake, he told me to come over to the couch to talk and I did."

"So what did you guys talk about?" Serena asked curiously. Chuck never wanted to just talk with a woman. Particularly Blair. He seemed obsessed with her in the past few months and she hadn't seen him with another woman at all since the whole drama with Blair unfolded.

"Nothing. The trip. How much we want to go home. You know the regular stuff." Blair threw her lip gloss back into her makeup and kit and closed it up. Eying herself in the mirror she smiled at her reflection and smacked her lips together. "Perfect."

"So that's it? You guys just talked, seriously?" Serena asked in disbelief. This was not worth what she was going to tell Blair about her rendezvous with Dan in the bathroom.

"Yeah..."

"I-"

"And we kissed," Blair admitted grudgingly.

"Oooo! Tell me! Tell me everything!" Serena said excitedly. Blair stared at her in surprise.

"You're excited about this? I thought you hated the idea of me and Chuck."

"Well you two have been PMSing for the past seven months that this drama has been developing. You guys need to get a piece and move on. Or stay together. Whatever you like. But just give the rest of us a break!"

"Excuse me? I have not been PMSing. And by the way, I'm not just a "piece" for him to have. Maybe the other way around if anything," Blair scoffed.

"Of course, of course. Forgive me for being so insensitive," Serena mocked between laughs.

"Whatever."

"So...you guys just kissed? Did you like it?"

"Serena! Of course it was just a kiss. I mean there were three other people in the room. And then you and Dan woke up and-"

"Ah. So that's all that stopped you. Please B, knowing Chuck, you two would've ended up having sex on that dirty old couch."

"Serena..."

"It's true. And it's not like you would've mind. I'm sure you're pissed that we interrupted your little midnight sexual tryst."

Blair punched Serena on the arm, grabbed her makeup kit and rushed out of the bathroom.

"Blair! Oh come on B! I was just kidding!"

"Shut up, Serena! And enough nonsense about me and Chuck. You promised you would tell me too. So did you and Dan have sex up against that nasty bathroom wall full of bacteria and venereal diseases?" Blair said sarcastically as she threw her bag into her luggage and zipped it up.

"Serena?"

"..."

"Serena?" Blair asked again as she turned around and looked at her friend.

Serena was quiet and staring down at her feet shyly.

"Oh my effing God!" Blair squealed in shock. "You did, didn't you?"

"Shh! Blair, come on someone's going to hear you!"

"Ugh! Gross! I'm surprised no one heard you last night! How the hell did you manage to have sex? I didn't hear a sound!" Blair said outraged.

"Well some of us know how to be quiet! Maybe you and Chuck could use a few pointers! I can't tell you how many times I heard things I didn't want to hear coming out of Chuck's room that one week you guys dated after my mom's wedding." Serena tugged on her scarf self consciously and walked to the other side of the bed to collect her things.

"We did not!" Blair felt her cheeks redden and fought the urge to hide somewhere.

"'Oh, Chuck! Yes, yes...'" Serena said with her best impersonation of Blair's voice.

"Shut up! Shut up! I don't want to hear it," Blair ranted as she placed her hands over her ears like a child.

Serena laughed.

"So yeah. I did it and I don't know why I did it," she confessed quietly once Blair removed her hands from her ears.

"Do you still love him?" Blair asked even though she already knew the answer. Serena couldn't help but love Dan. It had been months since they'd broken up for good, but she still harbored deep feelings for him.

"Of course I do. But I don't know if we should be together. At least not right now."

"Then why did you have sex with him?" Blair asked confused.

"For the same reason you were about to have sex with Chuck last night," Serena shot back trying to defend herself.

"Oh please. I was not going to have sex with Chuck Bass! But you, my dear, did have sex last night. And now, you're regretting it?"

"No. no I don't regret it. It's just that I don't know where that leaves us."

"Well obviously you guys are going to get back together. I mean he woke you up last night and dragged you into the bathroom. And I don't think Brooklyn did it just to have sex with you. He was probably interested in getting back together... but you can be intimidating sometimes," Blair said as she put on her coat and gloves, dragging her suitcase to the door with Serena following.

"I guess. I'll just have to talk to him."

"Yeah. You should."

"And you should talk to Chuck."

Blair turned around and rolled her eyes at Serena.

"For?"

"Well you guys still have some feelings there. You guys should straighten everything out."

"Serena, I have a therapist who I pay good money to. I don't really need your advice on this," Blair said firmly as she opened the door and the cold air hit her face. The three men were standing by the car putting their things in the trunk and smoking cigarettes. Well at least Chuck was.

"Fine, B. But I guarantee you that by tonight, you two are going to have another late night encounter," Serena joked.

_Not if I can help it._

"Tonight I'll be nice and warm in my own clean bed," Blair retorted.

"Yeah, and Chuck lying next to you."

"Bitch!"

Serena laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you thank you for all the wonderful things said about this story. I really appreciate each and every one of the reviews left on here. They really bring a smile to my face. I just love writing when i know so many people are excited to read more. Keep the reviews coming! **

**Anyway i hope you all like this chapter. I know a lot of you guys questioned why Nate was even in the story, and so i finally gave him more voice in this chapter. I hope you guys like the drama in this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**Happy Readings!

* * *

  
**

"You ladies ready?" Nate asked as Blair and Serena approached the car.

"Yep."

"As I'll ever be," Blair said sullenly.

"Why Blair, always the pessimist," Nate laughed as he helped her with her luggage while Dan took Serena's.

"Sure am. Thanks for the help. You are quite the gentleman, like always," Blair said sweetly as she gave Chuck a quick glance and pasted on her most flirtatious smile for Nate.

"So who's driving?" Chuck asked instead, trying to ignore Blair's attempt at making him jealous.

"I figured I'd drive," Dan answered as he tightened Serena's scarf around her neck.

"Great. Let me guess...you two made up?" Chuck asked without restraint.

Serena gazed at him wide eyed and frowned. "That's not your business."

"Jeez. Defensive much? Just no lovey dovey bullshit on the ride home, OK? Being in a tight space with so many people, and then having you two going at it every five minutes will really make me puke," Chuck said as he threw out his cigarette and shoved his hands in his coat.

Serena was about to shoot back a remark and Dan interrupted her. "We should get going. The guy says we should expect a strong storm passing through the northeast in a few hours. It's gonna get pretty bad so we should try to cover as much ground as we can."

"Fantastic. I hope you drive fast, Humphrey. I don't think I can take another night of your snoring!" Blair whined as she started to step into the car.

Dan laughed as he hopped in the driver's seat and Serena joined him in the front of the car.

"Not so fast, Waldorf. You take the seat in the middle. Us men need to spread our legs," Chuck said as he hopped in the car after Blair and forced her to slide over to the middle seat. Blair glared at him angrily as she found herself smothered between Nate's long legs and Chuck's inability to respect her private space.

--

xoxo

--

"Stay on your side, Chuck!" Blair shouted as she shoved Chuck away from her shoulder.

"Relax, Waldorf. If I was trying any funny business, believe me you'd know. I'm just uncomfortable is all."

"Well I don't care. Stay on your side. You see how Nate does it. Follow his example!" Blair huffed as she turned her head and stared out the window Nate sat by.

"Well if I did that, you wouldn't like me as much as you do. I'd bore you mighty quickly. And unfortunately, there's no other best friend left in our little circle that you could trade up for," Chuck said nastily. It irritated him that Blair still looked at Nate as the ideal and prime example of a man. Even if she didn't love him anymore, it still bothered him that she constantly compared him to Nate, and always pointed out how much he didn't match up.

Blair shot daggers at him with her eyes.

"OK, you two just...don't start. Please," Nate begged as he turned and spoke to his two friends sitting besides him. "Chuck, there was no trading up. Blair he didn't mean it."

"Of course he didn't. Because I didn't trade up. If anything I traded down." Blair smiled that bitchy smile she saved for those she truly despised and managed to infuriate Chuck further.

"Go fuck yourself," Chuck whispered menacingly, low enough that only Blair heard him.

"That's what you'll be doing. Because I certainly won't be doing it for you!"

_We'll see about that, Waldorf. We will definitely see about that._

--

xoxo

--

"You know this trip couldn't get much worse even if we tried," Nate complained for the first time since they'd started the road trip the day before.

Their tire went flat.

They were stranded in the middle of the highway waiting for Triple A to come get them.

It was cold.

It was snowing.

And tempers were flaring inside the car.

"Agreed. If Brooklyn hadn't been driving, maybe we could've avoided that pothole that tore off our tire!" Chuck spat, annoyed at the further delay in their trip. There was no way he was sleeping on another couch tonight. No effing way.

"Hey. It could've happened to anyone," Dan said quick to defend himself.

"We need to relax. All of us. I'm not happy about being stranded here anymore than you guys are, but we can't be at each other's throat for the next hour until the tow truck gets out here."

"And how many miles did we travel before Napoleon Bonaparte here messed up our only means of transportation?" Blair asked sarcastically.

Dan glared at her through the rear view mirror. Blair smiled saucily.

"We're in Indiana at least," Serena said as if that helped the tension unfolding in the car.

"By the looks of it, we'll be making it next month!" Nate said irritated.

"My, my Nathaniel, your bitch is showing." Chuck laughed as he rolled the window down to relieve the stuffiness that had formed inside the car.

"Yeah, well sue me. I'm tired. I'm cold. I'm hungry. I just want to go home," Nate whined.

"I'm sure you're more anxious to go see Brooklyn girl than anything else," Blair added.

Nate stared at her with angry eyes. "Don't call her that."

"And which Brooklyn girl is it again, Nate? Dan's friend or Dan's sister?" Chuck added further fuel to the fire.

"OK guys. Lay off him. Nate's a good guy." Dan tried to defend him pathetically.

"Oh come on Dan. Doesn't it bother you even a little bit that Nate hit on your best friend, dated your best friend, broke your best friend's heart by sleeping with a woman that was as old as all of us combined, and now....NOW he's dating your sister!" Blair said, always a flare for the dramatics.

"Blair, why don't you shut up for once! Look at you. Like you're one to talk. Sleeping with your boyfriend's best friend after a mere twenty minutes of fighting with said boyfriend," Nate retorted, earning a gasp from Blair's mouth.

"You slept with Serena! And _we _weren't even broken up!" Blair screamed back at Nate.

Chuck giggled at the outburst. Blair turned watery eyes at him.

"Don't you dare laugh! You caused all this!" She bravely fought back the tears. Nate Archibald had some nerve.

"Me? How in the world did I cause any of this?" Chuck asked feigning innocence.

"Well you slept with her for one," Nate said matter-of-factly.

"And? You could've done so a long time before I did. But you were to mixed up in your love for Serena that you didn't. Me...I'm just not one to refuse a good offer when I'm handed one. Bass way of handling business."

The sharp sound of hand connecting with face echoed inside the car, stunning the entire group into silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so excited! I'm so glad to be getting so much positive feedback from all you loyal readers. I'm happy every one is enjoying the story so much. Keep the reviews coming. I love it!! hehe**

**Anyway here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. R&R at your will. Thanks again. Happy Readings!

* * *

**

Blair sat motionless and in complete shock. Her hand stung like hell. She had just slapped Chuck Bass. Slapped him. She, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, had just used physical violence against none other than Chuck Bass. What the hell was she thinking?

If she thought she'd seen evil, she had no idea what she had been thinking. The look on Chuck's face at this very moment was the reincarnation of the Devil. If it wasn't for the other three people in the car, she was sure Chuck would have murdered her and left her body to the wolves. She had never been happier to be next to Nate, Serena and even Dan, than at that very moment.

"Blair..." Serena whispered in shock.

Dan and Nate simply looked on in horror as the fury rising in Chuck's features was apparent to all.

It was silent. Uncomfortably so. Until he finally spoke.

She had never heard his voice like this. It was low, menacing, but not in that asshole Chuck way. It was dangerous, lethal and she was actually frightened to be sitting right next to him.

"The cat shows its nails at last," Chuck whispered. "If it wasn't for everyone here, I'd be making you pay for that, Blair Cornelia Waldorf."

He never said her full name like that. She just knew she had made a grave mistake.

"Chuck...Look. Chuck..." She didn't even know what to say.

"Save it, Waldorf. But you better not try anything like that again. No one puts a hand on Chuck Bass, not even you."

--

xoxo

--

The following thirty minutes were deafeningly silent. No one spoke. No one looked at each other.

Everyone was a little afraid of Chuck.

Chuck was even afraid of Chuck.

He had never felt the amount of rage he had felt at that very moment.

He wanted to strangle her. He wanted to slap her back. But no matter how much he thought of doing it, he even cringed inwardly at the thought. He couldn't do it. He couldn't hit a woman. More specifically, he could never hit Blair.

He figured that if he'd been alone with her and she'd done it, he would have grabbed her and fucked her so hard she would have whimpered and panted beneath him. He would have fucked her until he was spent and exhausted. And then he would have fucked her again for good measure.

The thought brought a smile to his face. He spared a glance in her direction and noticed how still and nervous she sat next to him. The whole car, in fact, was stoic and tense.

Perfect. Let her be afraid. Let her be intimidated. It would be easier for him to get what he wanted that way. She owed him after that little display she put on.

If Blair hated anything more than her enemies, it was not being able to keep her enemies closer than her friends. She wouldn't be able to bare Chuck being mad at her. She would hate to not know what he was thinking, to not know what his next move would be. It would drive her insane, and it was perfect.

She was at his mercy.

--

xoxo

--

Serena pulled Blair aside as the Triple A guy arrived and began working on their car.

"B! What the hell were you thinking?" Serena said through clenched teeth.

Blair looked back nervously at Chuck who stood smoking by the car and talking calmly to Nate.

"I don't know Serena! Did you see the look on his face? He wants to kill me!" Blair began pacing nervously as Serena tried to reassure her.

"He doesn't want to kill you, B. Maybe slap some sense in to you, but not kill you."

"I can't believe I slapped him. Me! I've never hit another person in my life! And now I go and I hit Chuck! What the hell was I thinking?"

"I asked you the very same thing. I guess we'll never know," Serena mused quietly.

Chuck looked out into the distance and caught Blair and Serena staring at him. The girls quickly averted their eyes and began walking away, still immersed in conversation.

"What are you smiling at?" Nate asked cautiously as he followed Chuck's gaze and it landed on the two women standing apart from the group.

"Why are you smiling? I thought Blair just signed her death sentence?" Nate asked confused at Chuck's amusement.

"Blair's a bitch. That's all. She just wants to play rough," Chuck uttered wickedly.

"Who's a bitch now?" Dan asked as he neared the two men and stood shaking in his spot. _Shit it's cold!_

"Blair." Chuck pointed his cigarette in the women's direction.

"What else is new?" Dan said sarcastically.

"Everything," Chuck responded as if Dan were a complete idiot. "She just raised the stakes. My little Queen B wants to play hard."

"Gross. If that was a double entendre, then I don't want to know anymore of this conversation," Dan complained as he turned and walked over to the man attempting to fix the flat.

"You kids are lucky you weren't steered off the road with this kind of flat tire," the guy with the name Billy Ray on his greasy shirt exclaimed. "And your brakes are shot to hell. I'm gonna have to take this here car in and work on it in my shop. I can't do anything here with thirty feet of snow around."

"Are you kidding me?" Dan said as the other four people approached them.

"No, sir. You're brake line is dangling here. Unless you want to drive off into the next tree, I suggest you get it fixed."

"How much time is that going to take?" Chuck asked impatiently.

"Well, I can have done in about three or four hours. That is if I have the brake line in stock. If not I'll have to wait for tomorrow until I can have it delivered." Billy Ray unhooked the jack from the car and began repacking his supplies.

"This is unbelievable. What the hell is the point of having AAA if you can't fix the f-ing car?!" Chuck yelled at the man.

Billy Ray turned serious eyes on him. "Listen here, boy. I didn't say I can't fix it, I said I can and I will. How long it'll take me is the only issue. Now if you want to wait for another tow truck to come by and help you folks, then you guys can do that. Or you can strap on to the back of my truck and come on over to the shop with me. I'll drive you kids to the local diner and you can stay there while I fix your car. If I can't finish today, there's a motel down the street that I'm sure still has one or two rooms left. There's a big snow festival in town, but I'm sure Ol' Gloria still has at least a room left."

"Oh God," Blair groaned and grabbed on to Serena's arm.

"We have no choice," Nate said dryly. "I guess we'll just go with you."

"Good. Now one of you boys help me here with hooking this car up to my truck...."

"We can all thank Humphrey's amazing driving skills. Another night in a shithole of a town." Chuck glared at Serena and shook his head. "You know how to pick them, Sis."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all! Sorry i didn't post yesterday, i was working hard on this chapter and also on a lot of stuff for school and work. Anyway, I've turned this story into a Rated M story, mainly because Blood Red Kiss of Death requested it and she's one of my biggest supporters, but also because I don't think I can finish this story without a Chair sex scene somewhere in here...especially after this chapter. So yeah. It's rated M for hot steamy sex to come LOL....**

**Ok Happy Readings! and R&R please. I love the love :-) xoxo y'all.

* * *

  
**

"I can't believe these people eat this stuff," Blair protested as she dropped the oily French fry she had just picked up and reached for her Diet Pepsi instead. "It's not even food. It looks like they scraped it out of the gutter."

Serena laughed loudly before containing herself. "Oh, B, you're so ridiculous. We're on vacation. Live a little. Break that bloody diet you're always on."

"Vacation? Sorry Serena, but my idea of a **_vacation_** does not include hanging out at the local watering hole, eating lard and inhaling bacon drippings."

"You don't know what you're missing, Waldorf," Dan said happily as he scarfed down a handful of "fries." Blair cringed at the sight.

"Do you think Chuck and Nate will be much longer?" Blair asked casually.

"What? Do you miss Chuck already?" Dan teased causing Serena to burst into a fit of giggles.

"No! Shut up, Brooklyn."

"Sorry, Waldorf," Dan said throwing his hands up in mock surrender. "But no seriously, I doubt they should be much longer. They've been gone for an hour, so it seems old reliable Billy Ray doesn't have the brake cable after all. He's probably searching under every nook and cranny because Chuck threatened him, and that's what's taking so long," Dan said as he reached into Blair's crate of fries.

"I can't believe you're actually enjoying that." Sighing dramatically, Blair turned away from the sight of Serena and Dan play fighting over the batch of fries and stared out the window. The snow was falling a lot harder now. She could barely see across the street where Chuck and Nate were harassing Billy Ray to get their car fixed.

From the looks of it, they would be spending another night away from New York.

That thought was not appealing in the least.

"Wow, the snow is really picking up out there!" Serena remarked causing Blair to let out a grunt. _No shit!_

"Thanks all seeing wizard. I wasn't aware of that!" Blair said sarcastically.

"Oh hush, B. We all know you're just backed up," Serena said and instantly regretted her words.

Blair turned and glared at Serena angrily. "Oh, well since you were backed up on every which way corner of that vermin filled bathroom last night, might I add very romantic Humphrey, then there's no possible way for you to be upset about anything. No the world is perfect once again! After all you are tra-la-la Serena. The earth and the stars and the universe dance around your perfect existence." Blair got up and went outside to find the guys. She couldn't stomach Dan and Serena for another minute.

"You told her?" Dan asked in shock.

Serena ducked her head.

--

xoxo

--

Chuck was on his way to the diner to relay a message to the trio when he spotted Blair making a failed attempt at walking towards him.

"Are you lost, Waldorf?" Chuck drawled smugly as he watched Blair struggle to walk through the twelve inches of snow that now coated the ground. Mother Nature was mighty spiteful this year. "Or have you come looking for me?"

"I'm sure you're enjoying watching me struggle to get through this mess. Why don't you help?" Blair whined as the cold, wet snow crept into her snow boots and wet her socks. Her new Jimmy Choo boots were going to have to be replaced ASAP.

"Because...I much rather see you miserable and deflated. Payback is a bitch, isn't that how the saying goes?"

"You would know considering you are a bitch!" Blair shot back as she stopped to catch her breath. At least she was getting a workout walking through this mess.

"Takes one to know one, my dear Waldorf. Takes one to know one."

"You are such a jerk! You self absorbed, egotistically, maniacal, piece of-...ahh!" Blair shouted as she slipped on a patch of ice and lost her footing.

Chuck instinctively reached out and grabbed Blair around the waist. Trying to be her white knight didn't work out well, as he lost his footing as well and ended up falling on top of her in the mountain of snow.

"Oww!" Blair shouted as Chuck's entire weight fell on top of her and stole her breath. "Get off of me!"

Chuck pushed his weight up on his arms and stared down at a disheveled Blair. She looked like an angel. Her white furry hat was now dusted in snow, and her white coat blended in with the snow perfectly. Her face was red and flushed, and her lips were the same inviting shade of red that always tantalized him and made his groin twitch.

_God she's sexy. I could take her right here._ Chuck groaned at the thought of plunging into her warmth. He could see her now, brown eyes dilated and full of passion, lips parted and swollen from his demanding kisses, her chest rising and falling seductively as she panted for breath. Blair always lost her self control when they had sex, and he loved being the one responsible for making her lose control. He was the only one capable of breaking down her cold exterior and capturing the fire below.

Blair noticed the electricity that seemed to fill the air as Chuck's thoughts became readable on his face. He was turned on. She could see it in his eyes. There was a dark spark igniting in his eyes, and she knew the expression well. She moved slightly beneath him and his erection came in contact right _there_. Her eyes widened in shock.

"I thought you hated me now?" Blair whispered trying to break the spell that enveloped them.

"Mmm. Yeah I do. But that doesn't mean I don't want to fuck you," Chuck groaned through clenched teeth as his mouth quickly descended on hers.

The moment their lips meet, the snow seemed to melt around them and Blair felt her body scream for release. Chuck Bass' kisses were a force to be reckoned with. His lips were hard and bruising, yet soft and coaxing. His tongue was warm and sensual, mating with her own in a dance as old as time. He sucked, pried, delved, explored. There was always something new in the way he kissed.

He began to bite her lower lip, sucking it in between his teeth and causing her to moan at the sensation. His tongue flicked across her teeth, her tongue, her very soul. It was searing, demanding, melting, rewarding. She loved it. Loved everything about him.

And yet she hated him. She hated that he could make her feel so weak. Hated that he could make her give in to him with something as simple as a kiss. No one ever made her feel this wanton need to mate. This crazy, erotic, nymphet need to fuck and be fucked. _Damn him. Damn him to hell._

And yet she couldn't pull away.

Partly because he held her captive with his body pressed so intimately against her own. She felt a leaping flame along her every nerve ending, creating that familiar warm, pulsing need between her legs. She was on fire. She needed him to douse the flame.

Just as suddenly as he plundered her mouth with a kiss, he pulled away leaving her cold and unfulfilled.

"That was nice." It was all he said. She could feel his eyes caressing her as her own remained tightly shut. She was embarrassed. And most of all she was aroused beyond belief.

She finally forced her eyes open and saw the cocky smirk on his lips. She wanted to slap him again. Maybe that would teach him not to tease her. The sudden coldness of the snow hit her and broke into her lascivious thoughts.

"Chuck...umm, I'm getting wet," Blair tried to explain.

"Oh. I'm sure you're more than wet, Waldorf. I bet that flimsy little, black lace underwear you're wearing is as hot and wet as your pus-"

"How the hell do you know what kind of underwear I'm wearing?" Blair asked cutting off his remark.

"I didn't until just now. But I like to think I know you well."

"Get off, Chuck."

Chuck laughed and stood up dusting himself off. Extending his hand, he pulled her to her feet and helped her get the snow off of her back.

"Later..." he whispered in her ear as she started to turn to run back to the diner. Thankfully the snow was falling hard enough that no one had been able to see their little tumble in the snow. At least she hoped not.

"Later, what?"

"I'll give you what you need...What we both want." His hand ran down her stomach and along her hip. He started to caress the inside of her thigh, making Blair catch her breath as his hand barely touched the throbbing part of her body through all the layers of clothes. Before he could touch her, he pulled his hand away and stepped back. Without another word he left her alone, walking back towards the car shop.

Blair stood there shaken by the promise of his words.

Stupid Mother Chucker.

_I hate him!_

--

xoxo

--

"Blair what the heck happened to you?" Serena asked as she took in her friend's rumpled clothes, wild hair and swollen mouth.

"Nothing!" Blair said roughly, annoyed that the tingling sensation refused to leave her in peace.

"Oh, God!" Serena groaned, catching on to that familiar tone that always coated Blair's words whenever Chuck did something. Or more specifically, _didn't_ do _something_. "Where this time? Where in the world could you guys possibly have gone to fool around?" Serena asked. Dan looked on in surprise and just a little bit of repulsed.

"Shut up, Serena! I did no such thing."

"Whatever you say, B. Whatever you say."

"I didn't!" Blair said compellingly.

"B?"

"What Serena?" Blair asked annoyed at her friend.

"Just go get laid will ya?"

Dan's laughter caused everyone in the diner to turn and stare.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! Ok well i seem to have overdone it.** **There's explicit content towards the end of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. This is the longest chapter i've ever written in any of my stories LOL. I'm tired now, so i'm going to sleep. R&R please, the more the merrier. Happy Readings! Much love xoxo**

Nate stared at a rather pleased looking Chuck walking towards the repair shop and squinted. The guy must be bipolar. He'd left less than ten minutes ago, pissed as all hell over the fact that Billy Ray didn't have the brake line needed and they would have to spend the night here in Dipshit, Indiana...Chuck's words not his. And now he was walking back with a very satisfied grin spread across his face.

"What did you do now, Chuck?" Nate asked suspiciously. There was too much cockiness in his eyes for nothing to have happened.

Chuck looked up and put on his angelic face, one he had mastered all through elementary and middle school. The one that had the teachers saying "Oh, that Charles Bass is such a good boy." Nate sucked his teeth and glared at Chuck.

"Please, Bass. If anyone knows you, it's me. What did you do?"

"Nothing. I haven't done anything...yet," Chuck answered slyly.

"Let me guess...hmm...Blair?" Nate asked sarcastically.

"You know, Nathaniel, you're a lot brighter than people give you credit for. Myself included."

"Screw you, Chuck," Nate said giving Chuck a swift punch on the arm. "So did you tell them that we're gonna have to stay here another night?" Nate asked turning the conversation back on track.

"Oh. No I forgot."

"Forgot? You went over there to tell them? What the hell happened?" Nate asked confused.

"That nothing I was telling you about."

"Oh, God, please don't tell me you had sex with Blair out there somewhere..." Nate said signaling out to the winter wonderland around them.

"Nathaniel. Of course I wouldn't do something like that. At least not with Blair anyway."

"Not with anyone nowadays," Nate added a bit ruder than necessary.

"Ouch. Low blow. Well I intend to remedy the situation as soon as possible."

"Gross, Chuck. Please get a separate room tonight then. I don't want to know that you're having sex with my ex girlfriend a few feet away from where I'm sleeping." Nate put on his gloves and started trekking his way in the snow.

"Don't worry about that Nate. I'll find out if dear Ol' Gloria has an extra room for two," Chuck said as he winked and began following Nate's path to the motel down the road.

--

xoxo

--

"How many rooms do you have, Miss?" Nate asked the older woman standing on the other side of the counter. She was smoking a cigarette and blowing the smoke into their face. She had red lipstick on all over the place, lips, cheek, teeth. Chuck looked on with a look of pure disgust.

The old woman smiled sweetly at them and spoke. "Well lookie here darlin', you're lucky I even have one room right now. People came in from out of town for our annual winter festivities and we all pretty much got snowed in. but I do have one room left, the suite really of this here motel. It's got three beds, a nice t.v., a pretty nice bathroom, and the door locks. And believe me, that's a luxury in this Podunk town."

"Wow. Sounds splendid," Chuck answered dryly.

"I like your humor, boy. Reminds me of me at your age. Of course age teaches you not to be such a wise ass all the time," Gloria said as she arched her brows and glared at Chuck. Turning back to Nate she asked, "so you want the room or not?"

"Yes. Yes, we'll take it." Nate pulled out his wallet and processed the payment.

--

xoxo

--

"So you guys rented a room?" Blair asked, directing her question at Nate and not Chuck.

"We sure did, Your Highness," Chuck cut in, "and I got you the best room in town."

"Really? How can I ever repay you?" Blair questioned acidly.

"Oh, you know how you can repay me..."

"Eww. Enough big brother, with the sex talk. It's gross," Serena groaned as she grabbed Blair's arm and pulled her away from Chuck before she could begin another verbal confrontation with him.

"Yeah, you two can be as gross as you want when we're not around. But please save if for now," Dan added as he began walking towards the door. "Now we should go. We've been sitting in this diner for the past two hours, and it's almost 8 o'clock. It's been a long day for all of us."

"Yeah. Let's go set up camp," Nate joked as he held the door open for the rest of them.

"We might, in fact, have to setup bear traps and stuff," Blair said seriously. "I bet the rats in that place are bigger than dogs."

--

xoxo

--

"I get the third bed tonight," Chuck claimed as soon as they made their way into the room. "Don't try to be slick guys. I got that dilapidated couch last night. It's only fair."

"Fine, fine. Whatever. I don't mind sleeping with Nate," Dan said as he threw his bags on the floor next to the desk that furnished the opposite side of the room.

"Of course you don't. Considering you didn't spend much of the night in the bed after all," Blair stated casually as she removed her gloves and hat and placed them daintily on top of her coat.

"B..." Serena warned. No one else knew about her sexual encounter with Dan, and she wished to keep it that way.

"I'm going out and try to call, Jen," Nate said to the group, ignoring the exchange between the two girls. Dan shook his head.

"Yeah, tell her to tell my dad that we're OK. That we didn't get past Indiana, but that hopefully we'll be getting there tomorrow."

"Sure thing. I'll be back in a few minutes." Nate rushed outside in a gust of cold wind.

"How adorable. Nate and Jenny. Dan and Nate brothers. Who would've thought," Blair whispered to no one in particular.

"Yeah. You sound like a bitter ex," Chuck whispered from behind Blair. _When the hell did he get back there?_

"No," Blair said ignoring the tingling sensation that crawled down her back. "I was just making an observation."

"Right. Well I'll make an observation right now...What's the difference between tonight and tomorrow?" Chuck gruffly asked into Blair's ear.

Her every hair stood on end and her skin crawled with goosebumps. _This man will be my death. _

"I don't know Chuck. Enlighten me." Blair tried to keep her voice composed and sound as unaffected as possible.

"The difference is...I'm sure you're tight as hell right now. Tomorrow, not so much."

Blair dropped the teddy and robe she held in her hands and felt the color rush to her face.

"You're heinous. If you think for one moment-"

"Save it. We both know that it's going to happen. Preferably tonight." Chuck reached out and traced a finger along her spine.

Blair tensed beneath his touch.

"Blair, what's wrong?" Serena asked as she looked up from her bags and saw Blair standing rigid in her spot.

Blair turned around and looked over her shoulder. Chuck stood near his bed going through his own clothes.

Sneaky bastard.

"Nothing, Serena. I'm OK. Just thought I saw a rat," Blair said as she grabbed her things and locked herself in the bathroom.

--

xoxo

--

"I guess we should call it a night guys," Nate said as he stifled a yawn and grabbed the remote. Looking across the room he saw that Serena was already asleep and Dan was half way there.

"Yeah. We need to get up early tomorrow. I want to get home by then," Blair said wearily. The day had taken its toll on her. More specifically, Chuck had taken his toll on her. And she wanted to fall asleep as soon as possible in order to avoid another late night "discussion" with him.

"Don't we all," Nate responded. "OK. Goodnight. Guys. Blair. Have a good one," Nate said as he turned off the television.

"'Night!" Blair mumbled as she turned on her side and squeezed her eyes shut.

She had never been more determined to fall asleep as she was that night.

--

xoxo

--

"Shit!" Blair groaned as she woke up a few hours later. She needed to pee. Badly. _Dammit! I have to walk right past Chuck to get to the bathroom. I should never have drank that glass of water before bed!_

Blair eased her way out of bed and sighed in relief as the springs of the bed resisted the need to squeak. She tousled with her feet on the floor searching for her slippers and found them quickly. Scurrying across the room with the lightest feet imaginable she reached the bathroom and held her breath as she turned the knob. Sliding inside the dark bathroom, she turned on the lights and smiled to herself.

_Good job, Blair. You made it_.

She groaned in relief as she relieved herself and then flushed the toilet. She gave herself a quick look in the mirror before reaching for the door, turned off the light and crept outside quietly. Turning and closing the door behind her, she stood still and heard the sound of deep breathing and snoring. _Stupid Dan and stupid Nate. How the hell am I suppose to fall back asleep now?_

Before she could turn around and walk back to her bed, she felt a hard body come up behind her and cover her mouth.

Panic tore through her as she realized she was the only one awake. Everyone else was sleeping. Whoever the hell this was, had managed to get inside the room and grab her without waking anyone up. He would most likely drag her out of here with no one the wiser.

She was going to die.

"Relax, Waldorf. It's me," Chuck breathed against her ear.

Blair's heart dropped. _Oh, no no no. This is so much worse than being kidnapped by a murdering lunatic. _

"Did you really think you would get away from me so easily? You're too adorable," Chuck whispered and she could hear the grin in his voice.

"Jerk! You almost gave me a heart attack," Blair said trying to pull away from his touch.

"Sorry. But you were trying to avoid me."

"I wasn't avoiding you, Chuck. I was trying to pee. Is there something wrong with that?" Blair said as she fought against his grasp.

"No. But we have some unfinished business."

"No we don't!" Blair said quickly, knowing full well that she was already responding to his nearness.

"Mmm. I beg to differ. Last night on the couch. This afternoon in the snow. I'd say we have two unfinished fucks," he breathed hotly against her neck.

Blair felt her knees weaken beneath her causing Chuck to laugh softly. "I see we're in agreement."

"No..." Blair protested as Chuck's fingers began to bunch up the material of her teddy and draw it up higher.

Experienced with the vast amount of times that Blair said no when she actually meant yes, Chuck turned her around slowly and drew her face near. His hand held her chin firmly between his fingers and drew her lips up to his. "Please don't," Blair begged trying to gain control of the situation.

"Yes," Chuck said, closing the distance between them. Blair sighed into his mouth welcoming his kiss, and Chuck took advantage of her parted lips. It was a tender, butterfly-light kiss for only a few moments. Then Blair threw her arms around his neck and drew him nearer.

Chuck grabbed Blair's butt and scooped her closer to his body, swallowing a deep moan that escape her throat.

"Shh. You've got to be quiet. Kind of like how Serena and Dan tried to be last night," Chuck said against her lips.

Blair pulled back and stared at him in the darkness. "You knew?"

"I don't know how you and Nate didn't..."

Blair shook her head and smiled, pressing her mouth against his once again. She took the initiative this time, taking control of the situation, running her hands anywhere and everywhere that she could reach. He was like her favorite drug. Her favorite poison. She couldn't have enough, and she didn't know how to break free of the sick cycle that they were on. But none of that mattered at the moment. The barbaric thought of "He man. I woman." crawled into her mind and refused to budge. And Chuck wasn't just any man, he was the man that had claimed her virginity. The man that made her feel passionate and alive. She had rediscovered herself in his arms. She had lost so much of herself in her friends, in her dead end relationship with Nate. But with Chuck she had come alive again, and she found that fiery person she never knew she could be.

She loved the way he made her feel, lost in the moment, lost in the rapture. She had never known pleasure the way she knew it with Chuck. Even that one lapse of judgment with Nate had paled in comparison to what she felt when she was with Chuck. Their relationship was volatile. It was love and it was hate. And they took out all that aggression while in bed.

But beneath all that, there was a gentleness, a love that only Chuck knew how to give. It was a tenderness that she found in him only while he was with her. Especially with her.

"We can't do this here," Blair managed to say as she pulled away from Chuck's inviting mouth.

"Why not?" Chuck questioned as his hands began to work the laces of the teddy undone.

"Chuck! We can't have sex with three people sleeping right next to us!" Blair refused to do it. She just couldn't bare the thought of waking someone up with the sounds of her and Chuck having sex.

"Blair...Live a little. The thrill of being caught, fighting your own battle of staying quiet. We both know how loud you are...it'll just add to the excitement..."

"Chuck...I-"

"Bathroom. Now," Chuck interjected not willing to prolong it any longer. He didn't care if there was a bed involved or not.

Blair turned quickly on her toes and headed to the bathroom. Chuck pushed her inside, locked the door, turned on the lights and ran the shower.

"Wow. This isn't your first time," Blair commented as Chuck went about turning on the things in the bathroom.

"Do you really want to go there?" Chuck asked as he picked up the few towels provided and threw them on the floor.

Blair rolled her eyes and tried to remain calm. Chuck was no virgin when she met him. Far from it. She should just be happy he proclaimed not to have slept with anyone else since her.

"Whatever..." she said in a nasty tone.

"Undress."

"What?" Blair asked shocked at Chuck's request.

"And no it's not a request," Chuck clarified as if reading her thoughts.

"You expect me to strip for you?" Blair asked incredulously.

"Ooo. Yeah I like that word better. Strip."

"No! No way. I refuse." Blair crossed her arms across her chest and cocked her hip to one side.

"OK, Waldorf. Either you strip, or I rip that silky black negligee right off your back."

"You wouldn't dare!" Blair said haughtily.

Chuck's eyes piqued with interest at the challenge. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

In two swift strides he was by her side, and in the next second her La Perla teddy laid in shambles on the floor.

"Chuck, what the hell?" she hissed as she saw her pj's ruined on the floor.

"You look much better without them," Chuck whispered raspingly as he took in the sight of her nude form.

Blair blushed furiously at the feel of his gaze devouring her. "OK. So you undress now. I'm not going to be the only one serving as eye candy here," Blair said trying to keep her cool when she was trembling to the core.

Chuck grinned wickedly and began to slide his silk pants and boxers off in one fluid motion. "Where would you like me to fuck you, Miss Waldorf? On the floor with the towels, against the wall like I know you love, or in the shower which you're also fond of?"

Blair smiled naughtily as Chuck walked over to her. "How about all three?" she answered as he reach out for her and drew her closer by the back of her nape.

Groaning at her words, Chuck quickly lowered Blair onto the makeshift rug he'd made up of the towels and joined her on the floor. Then, adjusting her legs just so, he settled between them with ease and guided the head of his erection to her entrance.

"You must be tight after so long," he reasoned nudging her, provoking her with his words, teasing her. Blair writhed impatiently beneath him. He began kissing her then, trying to ready her for his invasion, warming her and exciting her.

Feeling her impatience peaking, he drew in a deep breath before plummeting to the hilt.

Blair let out a agonizing scream between pleasure and pain. Luckily, Chuck was there to capture her scream in his mouth; even if he hadn't been and she'd waken their three friends, there was no way on this side of death that he would be able to bring himself to stop.

He invaded her, slipping inside her wetness with an intoxicating familiarity that stirred the reckless passion between them. They were both too far gone to be patient, neither one wiling to wait for the sweet release that they found in each other's arms. Frenzied and wild, he drove into her, stretched her, filled her, crushed her into the floor.

Blair matched his rhythm with a desperation she had never felt before. He felt perfect inside of her. She felt whole beneath him. This is where he was meant to be. This is where she wanted to be always.

"Oh, God, Blair...fuck..."

Blair melted as she heard the desperation in his voice. She loved the fact that she could drive him mad with desire, she loved that he lost control with her. Grinding her hips in a tantalizing way she knew he loved, she felt his arms and shoulders tense beneath her hands. Hissing out a pained breath, Chuck flipped Blair over and took the spot where she was laying.

"You want to tease? Ride me," Chuck said hotly, wanting and willing to hand over control of the situation to Blair.

Blair smiled wickedly as she leaned forward and claimed his mouth, beginning a smooth rhythm that she knew drove him wild. Soon enough Chuck became impatient, grabbing at her hips and pounding her harder and faster onto his erection.

"Chuck..." Blair moaned as the feel of him brushing against that sensitive spot inside of her made her legs tremble and arms fail to hold up her weight. Quickly turning her on her back, Chuck resumed the torturous assault on her senses and had Blair biting her lip to keep from crying out.

"Come for me, baby. Let go. Come for me, Blair," Chuck whispered enticingly. "Just come, Blair. Come so that I can bust inside of yo-"

Blair bucked underneath him as her orgasm hit her. Dragging his mouth desperately onto hers, she kissed and moaned against his tongue, and only then did Chuck allow himself his own release into the sweet warmth of her body.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all! Thanks once again for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. Well by the next chapter the gang should be getting back to New York. Things will be wrapping up soon! Hope You enjoy the rest of the story. Reviews always welcomed and loved. Thanks again for all the support. :-) Happy Readings!

* * *

**

"That...that...was amazing," Chuck panted short of breath as he struggled to bear his weight on his arms.

Blair's eyes shuttered open and she smiled tenderly up at him. The look in her eyes caused him to tense and lose his breath. "Thanks. You were good too," she said coyly, erasing any trace of tenderness from her eyes.

Chuck grinned despite himself. "You really are a bitch aren't you Waldorf?" Chuck teased, trying to ignore the feeling that filled his heart moments before.

"I didn't hear you complaining."

"B, I'd be a complete idiot to complain..."

"Good. Ready for bed?" Blair asked as she started to sit up on the towels.

Chuck's hand stilled her movements as he shook his head gently.

"We haven't even gotten started yet..."

--

xoxo

--

They'd managed to sneak out of the bathroom as the sun rising through the bathroom window signaled to them that their roommates would soon awaken. Blair slipped into bed without waking Serena and Chuck sprawled himself on his own bed. He was exhausted. He'd forgotten what is was like to be with Blair. The woman was insatiable. Not that he protested much. But afterward, he was always left satisfied and utterly exhausted.

He couldn't get enough. They had spent the past five hours immersed in sexual games and it still wasn't enough. There was something about her that drew him to her, there was something different in the feel of her. It wasn't just a physical attraction anymore. He knew it. She knew it.

They had crossed the boundaries of friends with benefits. They had crossed the line of the games they played, the cat and mouse chase, the thrill of the hunt.

There was more to their relationship. They had touched upon it once, months ago and he'd gone and screwed it up. Now they had reached that point again.

He'd spent months agonizing over her, chasing her, trying to convince her to give their relationship another chance. After being rejected more times than he ever dared admit, he'd decided to keep things the way they were. Slowly they'd returned to some normalcy. He teased and provoked, she was shocked and offended. But now this trip had turned everything on its head and they were back to square one.

At least he was.

And he hoped against hope that she was as well.

--

xoxo

--

Blair laid in the semi darkness of the room and tried to sleep. She hoped to catch at least an hour or two of sleep before starting the day and hitting the road. That was, if Billy Ray even managed to fix the car. But sleep evaded her.

What was Chuck thinking? Was he sleeping already? What did tonight mean? Where did this leave them?

A million questions ran through her mind and she dared not voice even one. Things with Chuck were complicated. Always had been, always would be. Sure sex with him was amazing. It was beyond anything she'd ever imagined, beyond the fleeting experience she had with Nate. But beyond the sex, their relationship was a huge question mark. And she hated the thought of putting herself out there again only to be let down once more.

It had taken months for her to get over Chuck. If she was being brutally honest with herself, she'd admit that she wasn't completely over him just yet. There was something about him that drew her to him. She supposed it was the thrill of the danger. Chuck was dangerous. He was everything she shouldn't want, everything she shouldn't need, her mind knew to stay away, her heart screamed at her to remain impassive, but her body and soul refused to let go. They constantly persuaded her into giving in to him.

Tonight had been one of those instances.

She thought she had gotten over that self destructive, sensually erotic phase of her life that revolved around Chuck. She'd been wrong.

Tonight had been everything it had been before and then some. She felt fulfilled. She felt satiated. She felt giddy. **Her**. She actually felt like a breath a fresh air had just filled her lungs. She felt young, vibrant, electric.

She'd be a fool to deny she'd found that with anyone else. Not that she had much experience with other men, but with Nate and the Lord, well they just didn't come close.

_God. What am I going to do? I'm so stupid. I should **not** have slept with him. _

Shaking her head ruefully, she sighed out loud and tossed in bed.

"You're still awake?" Chuck asked sounding awfully close, sending tremors across her skin which was absolutely ridiculous she told herself, considering she'd just spent the better part of the night having mind numbing, soul searing sex.

"How do you do that?" Blair threw back.

"What?" Chuck said, with a smile in his voice.

"How do you know I'm awake?"

"Well, you're not exactly being demure while jumping around in the bed..."

"I see. Well yes, obviously I am awake," Blair said trying to end the conversation, thinking about kicking Serena to wake her and wake the entire room in turn. That way she could avoid the "morning after" talk, or what could be considered the morning after talk. Which was a few months too late in her opinion.

"Want to talk about it?" Chuck asked, the teasing gone from his voice, the tension immediately beginning to suffocate around them.

"Talk...?" Blair strained to ask. _Oh, God, what did he want to talk about?_

"Yeah. Knowing you, I know you're mind is buzzing with questions and newfound, or reopened, insecurities..."

Damn him. He knew her to well.

"Do _you_ want to talk about it?" Blair tossed back. She wasn't about to open up that can of worms. At least she wouldn't be the one initiating it.

"Actually-"

"Will you two shut up!" Nate groaned from his corner of the room.

"Yeah," Dan said, adding his opinion to the situation.

Serena woke at the sounds and sat up in bed. "What's wrong?" she asked foggily.

"Nothing, S. Let's all go back to sleep," Blair said as she thanked whatever good fate had been granted to her for stopping the conversation before she was in too deep.

_Who are you kidding, Waldorf? _Blair mocked herself. _You're already in too deep. _

_Once again! _

_Stupid stupid, Blair._


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all! Thank you thank you thank you for all the wonderful feedback I've been receiving. I appreciate every single one, but since I read most of my reviews on my iPhone, i don't really spend the time it would take for me to get online and respond to each review. But i do read them all and they all brighten up my day :-) Ok, well i know this chapter was kind of short, but i like leaving cliffhangers i suppose and so i closed this one with one. I'll be posting more in the next two days. Hopefully i'll be able to put up two chapters each day (not too much homework this week). Anyway, i'll stop writing now. Enjoy the story. Reviews, as always, are loved! Happy Readings!

* * *

**

"Dan and Serena need to hurry up!" Nate complained as he looked out the window of the room, but was unable to see past the incessant snow fall.

Dan and Serena had been gone for almost an hour.

They had headed over to Billy Ray's to check on the status of their car. The room had been quiet except for the inane chatter of the news reporter on the television. Nate was already feeling uncomfortable, hell he had become uncomfortable the moment Dan and Serena had volunteered to go check on the car and left the three of them alone. They'd walked out of the room before he was able to object.

Blair remained in her bed, feigning interest in her cell phone, avoiding conversation with either man. Chuck sat on the bed he'd slept in that night, his gaze glued on Blair and her every movement. And Nate, well Nate stood pacing around the room trying to find something to do that would break the tension that oozed down the walls like the stuff you see in horror movies. This had to be the single most painful experience of his life: best friend and ex-girlfriend both in the same room, more going on between them than met the naked eye. Perhaps Chuck had lived up to his word. Maybe he'd slept with Blair. She was acting nervous and avoiding Chuck more than the usual.

Yeah, he'd definitely slept with Blair. Nate inwardly groaned at the thought.

He sighed out loud in frustration. He'd give Dan and Serena ten more minutes. If they weren't back by then, he would leave and go get breakfast. Solo! He was not going to spoil his appetite because Tweedledee and Tweedledum didn't know how to act mature and handle their business like adults. He so felt like slapping some sense into both of them. And he would, if he wasn't smart enough to know that that would lead to the death of him.

--

xoxo

--

"We should get back," Serena whispered to Dan as they heard Billy Ray struggle with the car on the other side of the garage. "He's not finishing this anytime soon and it's getting cold," she complained as she hugged herself tighter trying to warm herself.

"Yeah I guess. This guy is annoying me. He needs to finish this car already!" Dan said hotly at Serena.

"Billy Ray," Serena spoke up. "How much longer are you going to take with the car?"

"Oh hell Blondie, anywhere between two or three hours. Why don't you kids go catch some breakfast and then come back," he suggested as he stuck his head out from behind the lot wall.

"Great," Dan responded causticly. "We'll be back in two." _You better have it fixed by then._

"Good," Serena said as she began walking out of the lot. "Let's get back."

"Hey, hold on just a minute," Dan began as he pulled Serena closer to him and pressed her against the wall of the garage. "You haven't said hello to me in proper fashion," Dan whispered against her ear. Serena shuddered as his breath sent warm waves through her body.

"Dan..."

His lips pressed down on hers gently and any thought to protest was erased from her mind.

Their bodies melded together perfectly, the cool brick against her back a welcomed feeling as her body immediately began to heat up. Heat up too quickly. She had to pull away.

"I think we should talk about this," Serena stated as she broke off the kiss. She couldn't allow herself to be swept away. Not this time. Not again.

Dan hung his head and nodded. "Yeah. You're right. We need to talk..."

--

xoxo

--

"OK. Well look you guys, I'm going to head out," Nate said as he stood from the chair he had just recently sat in and began putting on his coat, gloves and hat.

Blair shot up from her resting position, dropping her phone from the quickness of her motion. "Wha- wha- where you going?" Blair managed to squeak out as she knelt to pick up her phone. Chuck's eyes had already brighten at Nate's words. Blair could still feel his eyes on her. She'd been trying to ignore it all morning, but the guy didn't give up.

"I'm going to see what's keeping Dan and Serena. And then I thought I'd grab breakfast."

"Breakfast? I can do breakfast," Blair said as she began walking towards Nate, desperately pleading with her eyes for him to stay and wait for her.

"B, I don't want you walking all the way to the car shop with me. There's a lot of snow out there and you're boots aren't really cut out for this weather. You'll probably slip and fall..."

"That she did," Chuck commented softly as he began leaning back on the bed and watching the television newscaster.

Blair eyed him angrily and then turned her gaze back to Nate. "I don't mind, Nate. Really. I'm actually hungry."

"How about I call you when I'm done at the garage. Then you two can head out and walk to the diner. We'll all meet there. And Chuck will be there to break your fall, so don't worry," Nate said as he stared Chuck down intently.

Chuck read the expression in Nate's eyes and silently thanked God that Nate wasn't as stupid as he looked. The "pretty boy" had some brains. He was obviously giving Blair and him the space he was so desperately craving all morning.

"Nate..." Blair whined, knowing Nate had already made up his mind. And short of causing a scene in front of two of her ex boyfriends...or whatever you wanted to consider Chuck Bass....she would just have to sit here and stomach a few minutes alone with Chuck.

_You can handle it Blair. You handled a whole night with Chuck. **Now, but there's the problem, isn't it? You can't keep your hands off him.** No. No. He can't keep his hands off me. I'm in control. Remember that! _Blair argued with herself in her head, drawing a curious glance from Nate.

"OK you two," Nate said as he turned the knob on the door. "Be good. And no fighting," he said smugly as he walked out the door.

Blair's cheeks reddened. Jerk. He was just as bad as Chuck. _I bet Chuck's had this planned all along. And Nate's so stupid, he always has to go along with what Chuck says._

"So Waldorf..." Chuck spoke slow and low, in that tone that could make the polar ice caps melt. It definitely made all her insides melt and puddle between her legs. _Stop! Stop right this instant Blair Waldorf! My God. You're like a raging nymphomaniac!_

"Alone at last..." Chuck finished as she heard his footsteps draw nearer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the great reviews! Your feedback is greatly appreciated. :-) I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story...I might be making it longer than i thought, since i said that by this chapter i would be sending them home to new york. Soon, though, next chapter most likely. So maybe 3 or so more chapters. Anyway, enough talking. Happy Readings and review if you please. xoxo

* * *

  
**

Blair turned quickly attempting to make a quick getaway from an advancing Chuck, but found herself already cornered in. She wouldn't be able to get away unless she climbed over the bed to reach the other side of the room, and even if she abandoned all etiquette and decided to jumped over the bed, Chuck would still be blocking the only way out of the room.

So she decided to stand her ground. The best defense was a strong offense after all.

"I suggest you stay away Chuck," Blair started, her voice quivering slightly. She cursed herself for her weakness. She was never like this. She was Blair Waldorf, Queen B, people trembled at the mere mention of her name. She was not suppose to be susceptible and weak to anyone, especially not Chuck. Definitely not Chuck, after all he's done to her.

"Oh come on, Waldorf. You weren't saying that last night," Chuck whispered as he took a strand of her hair and curled it between his fingers. The heat emanating from his body made her insides curl and she had to fight to keep her breathing normal.

"Chuck...I- that was a mistake."

"Mistake? You weren't exactly pushing me away. In fact, if I remember correctly, you threw yourself all over me," Chuck said as he pressed himself against her, plastering her up against the wall. He felt Blair's resistance melting away as soon as his body made contact with her own.

"We can't do this...not again," Blair said softly as she felt the familiar warmth spread through her blood. _Why didn't he just leave her alone? Why didn't he understand that he was a deadly poison to her? She couldn't continue to risk herself for a romp in the sack. No matter how good he was._

"Blair, just answer me one thing," Chuck said as he began grinding his hips against hers, provoking a whimper to escape from between her lips that immediately caused her to blush. His lips descended onto her neck, licking and nipping on all those places he knew caused her to unravel beneath him.

"Do you want me?" he breathed huskily against her ear, taking her earlobe between his lips and biting gently. A loud moan escaped from her mouth as her hands raised of their own accord and grabbed onto his shoulders. Chuck smiled against her throat as he felt her small hands pull him closer and her fingers dig deeper into his skin. The sensation was painfully pleasurable, and he wanted nothing more than to tear off their clothes and feel the direct contact of skin on skin.

"Because I want you...I need you..." he continued as he placed tender kisses all along her collarbone and then began skimming the waistband of her skirt and pulled her shirt free. His hand roamed upward, reaching the lace of her bra and cupping her through the thin material. Blair's hips began to move provocatively against Chuck's throbbing erection and he hissed behind clenched teeth.

"God, Waldorf, let's not fight it anymore," Chuck said as his unoccupied hand reached behind her back and expertly undid her bra.

Blair nodded, unable to form a cohesive sentence. Pushing away from the wall, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and attacked his mouth.

Surprised, Chuck momentarily lost his footing. He quickly grabbed onto her hips and thrust against her savagely. His hips, legs, erection all splayed against her body like a second layer of skin. He forced her back against the door as she continued to ravage his mouth. He tasted her lipstick, the sweet cherry flavor of her mouth, that distinct flavor that cued his cock that he was kissing Blair Waldorf and to get ready for some frantic action. Chuck found the lock of the door out of the corner of his eye and locked the door securely. He wasn't going to be disturbed, his mission would not be abated.

"Chuck..." Blair moaned desperately as she came up for air and stared into his eyes.

He knew what she wanted. Her eyes were glazed over, her pupils dilated. She looked dark, dangerous and sexually frustrated. He felt the same way. He was on fire, he was out of control. It was a feeling he'd never experienced with any other woman other than Blair. There was a desperation, a weakness, a tenderness, a gentleness to his connection with her. When he was with her he didn't just have sex, he didn't just fuck her. He made love. She was the only woman he'd ever made love to. Last night, it had been about sex, about quenching a thirst long unsatisfied, about fulfilling a need from deep within. Now...now he wanted to satisfy her needs, fulfill her desires, make love to her body, mind and soul.

Last night had awoken feelings long dormant. He'd fought them for so long, and suddenly they were alive and well, straining to come out.

"Blair...tell me to love you. Tell me to make love to you..." He was desperate, needy, vulnerable. He didn't care.

Blair's eyes widened at his request. She'd never heard him like this. He'd never said this to her. "Chuck..."

"Blair, just say it. I want you so much..."

Blair nodded. "M-m-make love to me. Please, Chuck."

Chuck smiled. There was no smugness, no wickedness to his smile. It was a smile she had seen in the privacy of their relationship, and even then, they were few and far between. Chuck slipped his arms under her knees and carried her over to the bed.

Placing her gently on the bed he'd spent the night on (he didn't want to do it on the bed where Nate and Dan had slept on, or on the bed that Serena had probably drooled all over) Chuck removed his clothes calmly, basking in the appreciative glance Blair cast on his body as he undressed. Standing in front of her completely naked, he felt close to coming. He knew that this would change their relationship, that there would be no turning back this time. For once, he wasn't afraid.

Kneeling on the bed over her, Chuck helped her undress and then pressed himself against her and kissed her tenderly.

_Bam! Bam!_

Blair squealed as she bolted up on the bed and stared in horror at the door.

"Chuck. Blair. Open up, man. It's cold out here. Why the hell did you guys lock the door?" Dan shouted from the other side of the door.

Chuck groaned in frustration. Humphrey was always in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Go away, Humphrey!" Chuck shouted as he reached out for Blair who had recoiled under the covers of the bed.

"What? I have to get my wallet. Hurry up! Serena's cold!"

"I said 'Go Away!' We're busy!"

Blair blushed furiously. "Oh my God, Chuck. Why the hell would you say that?" she squirmed further under the covers, hoping the earth would open up and swallow her whole. Chuck grinned wickedly as he grabbed her small wrist in his grasp and dragged her closer to him.

"Busy? Doing...?" Dan asked naively.

"Oh! Eww. Oh God!" Serena shouted from the other side of the room. Blair laughed stupidly at the sound of her friend's voice.

"Serena. Go. Now." Blair grabbed Chuck's head and dragged his mouth back down onto hers.

--

xoxo

--

Blair laid spent against Chuck's chest. _I just made love to Chuck Bass. We made love. Not sex. Love. _Afraid what would happen, she remained silent against him, hoping that he would speak first and save her from attempting to make conversation.

Chuck sighed deeply and moved beneath her.

"Blair...you know I love you right..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the late chapter guys. hope this turned out ok. i've been super busy with work and midterms this week. ugh. anyway happy readings and review if you'd like :-)

* * *

**

Blair tried to think back on the most embarrassing moments of her life. She couldn't even remember what they were, and even if she could, this exact moment of her life was definitely the most embarrassing.

Chuck had uttered the single most powerful words she could ever expect from him. The next thing she knew she laid in a heap on the floor next to the bed. Chuck leaned over the bed staring down at her with a gleeful smile across his face. "Talk about sweeping a person off their feet..." Chuck said between light chuckles.

Blair glared at him angrily and pulled the sheet off of Chuck. Standing up, she wrapped the sheet toga style around herself and plopped down on the bed next to him.

"Don't laugh. That wasn't funny. My butt is probably bruised now," she said as she pouted.

"I'll kiss it and make it better." Chuck forced himself to keep a straight face as Blair leaned back against the headboard and began fiddling with her fingers.

"So are you going to say anything?" Chuck asked after a long minute of silence.

Blair hesitated another second before she finally spoke. "Are you sure?"

Chuck stared at her, no humor or amusement in his eyes. "Am I sure that I love you? Of course, I'm sure. Do you think I would say it without knowing, without meaning it?"

"No, no of course not...Well, I don't know really. I don't know anything when it has to do with you Chuck..." Blair said softly as her heart yearned to hear the words again, as her mouth longed to speak the words right back to him.

"Blair...I've had a hard time in the past saying those words to you. I've been afraid of what it would mean, what it would lead to. But I don't care anymore. I just want to love you...and maybe have you love me back?" Chuck asked nervously as he placed his hand cautiously on her thigh.

Blair stared up at him with tears in her eyes. When had she become overly sentimental when it came to Chuck Bass? She was over him. Long ago. _Oh shut up Blair! You know you love the man! Love him foolishly, desperately, achingly. Kiss him already you idiot! Or at least say something....anything..._

"Blair?"

Blair smiled and then hugged Chuck tightly. She held him close, strangling him but not caring. She wanted to fuse their bodies into one if at all possible. Chuck Bass had just confessed to loving her. Her. Chuck Bass loved **her**.

"Blair...i need to breathe..."

Blair broke away and started laughing hysterically. The tears fell then. She was crying and laughing. She knew she must look like a fool. Trying to compose herself (after all this was not the way the "I love you" scene was suppose to play out in the story of her life) she wiped the tears furiously from her face and finally found her voice again.

"Chuck, I love you too!"

--

xoxo

--

Dan, Serena and Nate stared up at Chuck and Blair as they made their way to the booth they were seated at. There was a knowing glint in the three friend's eyes and a smug expression on Serena's face.

"So you guys... Are you unoccupied now?" Serena asked, fighting hard to suppress the giggles.

"All done," Chuck said as he guided Blair over to the empty seat.

"So..." Dan said on a cough.

Nate looked between the two and smiled. "So is it safe to say that you two are together?" he asked.

Chuck and Blair shared a knowing glance and Chuck signaled for Blair to speak. "If you must know..."

"Yay!" Serena shouted before Blair could finish speaking.

"Oh God. Watch out world!" Dan joked.

"We have a Bass/Waldorf merging in our hands. We're gonna have to be all the more cautious not to piss either of them off," Nate finished as Chuck squinted at him.

"I'm so happy for you guys," Serena said as she leaned over and pulled Blair fiercely into her arms. "And don't you dare hurt her!" Serena warned as she turned serious eyes at Chuck.

Chuck laughed. "You should tell her that! You should see the scratches she left down my back!"

"Chuck!!" Blair, Serena, Dan and Nate yelled back.

--

xoxo

--

"Well you kids will be happy to know little ol' me finally got that car of yours fixed," Billy Ray said as he wiped his greased hands on a rag. "Should make the trip just fine. Just be careful driving in this crazy weather," he said as he handed the keys over to Dan.

"Thanks a lot, B. Ray," Serena said happily as Billy Ray gave her a curious look.

"She's a bit high off happiness," Blair explained as she shoved Serena over to the car.

"Yeah, of course she would be. Dan and her are together. Chuck finally gave her best friend what she craved. All is right in the world!" Nate said sarcastically as he followed the two women to the car while Dan and Chuck stood back to await their receipt.

"Nate...shush. It's weird when you say that..." Blair said.

"Oh. Right. Yeah. Sorry."

"OK you three," Dan said as he made his way over to the group. "Maybe now we won't be hitting anymore bumps on the road."

"Yes. Let's get home in one piece. I'm sick of these pit stops," Chuck said as he pulled open the door.

"You shouldn't complain, bro," Serena said. "They got you Blair."

Chuck shared a smile with Blair. "Right. And you and Brooklyn are grosser than ever."

"You should talk. What were you guys doing this morning again?" Serena asked sheepishly as she feigned ignorance.

"Serena! Get in the car! Chuck, don't you dare answer that or no more you-know-what for you!" Blair warned quietly.

Chuck frowned. "Great. No wonder I never did relationships..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so i'm wrapping up this story with the next chapter. i hope you guys have enjoyed it thus far. this chapter is just filler for how they got to new york and stuff. anyway i hope you like it. review is love. thanks for reading!

* * *

**

"Are we almost home?" Chuck groaned from his spot in the backseat. They had been driving since 9 o'clock that morning, and it was already 1 o'clock the next morning. The road was dark, eerily so as they made their way across Pennsylvania's dark deserted highway roads. Blair was curled up against him fast asleep for the past three hours. Her warm breath splayed across his neck as she breathed deeply in and out. He felt satisfied and fulfilled, both very foreign emotions to him.

"We're about 200 miles away," Dan yawned from the driver's seat. "I guess we'll be home by sunlight."

Nate shifted slightly in his seat so as not to wake Blair. "Hey, man if you want I'll take over. I haven't driven since this afternoon I think I can handle it."

"No it's OK. I feel OK for now. Maybe in another two hours or so when we stop at a rest stop."

"Oh, no. No more rest stops. We almost got our car ran into by the old couple in Ohio," Chuck said angrily causing Blair to groan in her sleep and _Shush_ the car.

"Don't be ridiculous, Chuck. Since you're not the one driving, you don't need to get out and stretch your legs all that much."

"Are you kidding me? I'm all bunched up in the back seat with two other people, and one of them just happens to be hogging up my space and drooling all over my shirt."

Blair awoke then a slapped him over the head. "I do not drool!"

Nate erupted in laughter, waking Serena from her own sleep.

"Great guys. Instead of letting the girls sleep a while..." Dan complained as he reached over to Serena and rubbed her head. "Go back to sleep babe."

"Where are we now?" Blair asked Chuck as she made herself comfortable once again against his arm.

"We're in Pennsylvania," Chuck responded, moving in his seat so that Blair could fit more easily against him. Not that he'd forgotten about the slap he'd just gotten, but he decided he'd make her pay for that later. In the privacy of his bedroom perhaps.

"Good. Wake me when we're home then," Blair murmured as she closed her eyes and began drifting off to sleep.

Grabbing his hand in her semiconscious state of mind, she laced her fingers with his and whispered dreamily, "Love you."

Chuck's heart swelled and he smiled in the darkness of the car. A genuine smile. A smile he saved just for moments like these, for moments shared only with her. "I love you too, Waldorf," he responded as he placed his head against her own and allowed himself to fall asleep as well.

--

xoxo

--

"Blair..."

Blair heard the sound through the sleepiness that engulfed her. Her body ached from the uncomfortable position she was in, but the soft voice that brushed against her ear made her feel warm and comforted. _Chuck. _She smiled to herself. Chuck Bass was actually her boyfriend. Boyfriend. She almost laughed at the thought. A few months ago they pretended to hate each other and couldn't stand the idea of giving their relationship another try. Well at least she didn't, but it was all because of the heartbreak he'd caused her that summer. Now, she didn't care and she couldn't remember what in the world had made her not want to pursue a relationship with him. He'd spent the better part of four months chasing her until he'd finally given up. And she was not one to doing the chasing. She'd given up hope on being with him, even though her heart ached for him.

After last night, she knew things would work out this time. Not that it wouldn't be hard, but he'd finally admitted that he loved her, and she found the courage inside herself to say the words back to him. They'd finally overcome a huge obstacle in their relationship. Nothing could tear them apart now.

"Blair..."

"Mmm?" she said foggily.

"Come one Waldorf, wake up. We're home."

Blair opened her eyes and spotted The Palace hotel poised before her. Serena and Dan were already outside of the car, as Nate awaited Blair to exit the car so that he could follow.

Blair took Chuck's hand and allowed him to pull her out of the car.

"We're at your home. Why are we not going to my place?" Blair asked Serena as she joined her and Dan on the sidewalk.

"Well its late. Or early if you've been asleep all night. But we're all tired. And Dan brought us straight here. So we're all just going to crash here for the night." Serena explained.

Blair nodded groggily and followed the group inside the building.

Once inside the elevators, Serena finally spoke again. "Blair, you'll stay in the room with me. Dan and Nate can stay with either Eric or Chuck. My mom already said no mix and mingling... I think they've got the idea that we've mixed and mingle enough for their taste," Serena joked.

Chuck frowned. "I don't care what Lily says. Blair can stay with me..."

Blair smiled. "Bass. As flattered as I am, I don't want to make a bad impression."

"Blair...you guys have had sex in this house before," Serena broke in.

Dan and Nate exhibited grossed out expressions on their face.

Blair blushed furiously. "Serena! Jeez, I don't go blurting about your sexual exploits but if you want me to tell everyone how you and Dan had sex in the motel bathroom then I'll just do that...Oops. I guess it slipped," Blair put on an angelic face as Serena glared angrily.

"Well you should be one to talk Blair... God only knows the places you and Chuck have canoodled..."

"Will you two just stop. I don't want to know where, when or how the two of you had sex with these two," Nate said as he shook his head and stared up at the digital display of the elevator.

"We're here!" Dan said excitedly as the elevator dinged their arrival. "That elevator was getting a little too stuffy."

"Blair you're sleeping with me," Chuck argued as the group walked through the halls. Blair laughed joyfully.

"Bass, if it'll get you to stop harassing me fine. I'll sleep with you."

Chuck smiled and winked at Nate. "And you see, Nathaniel. That's how you convince a girl to sleep with you. You should try it on the Brooklyn Blondie."

Dan scowled at Chuck and Nate. "You better not touch her. Jenny's still a baby."

"That sure didn't look like a baby pressing herself up against Nathaniel here the night we left to Chicago."

Just then the door to the Van der Bass suite was unlocked and Nate ran inside before Dan could confront him about his baby sister.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok guys here's the last chapter. Sorry it ended so suddenly, but honestly i ran out of ideas. i guess the very beginning scene was the best part ;-) Anyway hope you guys enjoy it anyway and thanks for reading the story. I'm working on As You Like It right now and i will be starting another story soon. Hope you guys enjoy all those too. Happy Readings!

* * *

**

Blair's quiet giggle quickly turned into a succession of moans as Chuck's tongue began to trace tantalizing circles across her abdomen. The sensation was excruciatingly blissful, though it drove her mad that he'd picked up such a slow pace. He placed gentle butterfly kisses across her belly as he made his way lower still. Blair's breath caught as his head hovered over cotton thong and she waited expectantly for his mouth and tongue to drive her over the brink. Chuck looked up at Blair with a smug expression and moved further down, caressing her thighs and kissing the inside of her legs.

"Chuck Bass! I'm going to kill you..." Blair groaned in frustration as she balled the bed sheet into her fists and pounded the bed.

"Patience is a virtue, Waldorf," Chuck whispered against her thigh as he reached the thin strap of her underwear and began to pull them down.

"No. Sex-this-very-moment is a virtue," Blair shot back as she scooted up to allow him to pull off her panties.

Chuck chuckled naughtily as his hands skimmed across her ribcage and took the weight of her breasts in them. "I've turned you into a sex fiend," Chuck laughed as he teased her nipples until she writhed in pleasure beneath him.

"Chuck..." Blair pleaded.

"Yes Waldorf?" he asked innocently.

"Stop playing these bloody games with me and do it already!"

"Do what, B?"

Blair eyed him icily and pulled his head down towards her. Brushing her lips against his she grabbed his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down hard enough to cause him to wince. "Don't fuck with me, Bass."

Chuck stared down at her furiously. His lip throbbed and he felt the slight taste of blood in his mouth. "I thought you wanted me to fuck with you..."

Blair smiled and pushed him down on the bed, momentarily overpowering him she straddled him on the bed and brought his erection to the entrance of her wetness.

"No. I fuck with you. You're just there to keep me happy," Blair groaned as she sank down onto his length. She gave a slight shudder as she felt him impale her fully.

Chuck sighed into her hair as she leaned over him. "God, it's good to be home."

"I know. Don't you just love New York?" Blair murmured back as she caught his rhythm and moved in sync with his thrusting body.

--

xoxo

--

"Bro, you and Jenny, you guys haven't...Well you guys haven't..." Dan stuttered into the darkness of Eric's bedroom. Thank God for black curtains, or whatever absurdly dark color curtains Eric had picked out for his room.

Nate shook his head furiously before realizing that it was too dark for Dan to see his movements. "Man, no no no. Goodness no. I mean, we're both taking things slow. We want to see what can happen with us, you know. And I don't want to make her rush into anything she's not ready for. I mean I am very much aware that she's only 15," Nate whispered to Dan as Eric's deep breathing made him aware that he was asleep.

"Good. I just...well...She's my sister is all. And she's my baby sister at that. I just can't picture her...God, I don't want to picture that," Dan cringed at the thought of his baby sister doing _that_ and with none other than Nate Archibald.

Nate laughed lightly. "Don't worry."

"Well I don't want to sound like a father or something, but what are your intentions with Jenny?" Dan inquired seriously.

Eric shifted in bed and leaned over the two men in the sleeping bags on the floor. "It's seven o'clock in the morning on a Saturday..." he started before saying, "Dan, Nate's not a pig. At least not anymore. And Nate, Jenny's an amazing girl. You know if you mess with her you won't just suffer the wrath of Dan and Rufus, but my own. Now will you two just shut up and go to sleep. This is my room after all," Eric grumbled as he threw his head back against the pillows and exhaled deeply.

--

xoxo

--

Serena walked past her brothers' hallway and heard the distinct sounds coming from Chuck's bedroom. Rolling her eyes she pressed her mouth against the door and spoke.

"You guys might want to quiet up in there. Lily and Bart might walk past here and hear the symphony of pleasure coming from in here. Sleep B."

Blair squealed on a suffocated breath, "'Yes..."

Serena had the impression her yes had nothing to do with agreeing to sleep.

--

xoxo

--

"So did you guys have a good trip?" Lily asked later that afternoon as Dan and Serena sat on the love seat and Chuck and Blair were sprawled out on the larger couch.

"Yes. It was fun," Serena said excitedly as Dan began tickling her.

"I see you two are back together," Lily remarked as she took a sip of her green tea.

"Yes we are. And we're happier than ever," Dan said as he took Serena's face between his hands and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"That's wonderful you two. But take it slow this time around. I don't want to see Serena moping around the house like she did when you guys broke up."

"Mom..." Serena whined.

"Oh please, S. You were a big old mess and Dan wasn't in any better shape either," Blair commented as wiggled her feet under Chuck's leg trying to warm them.

"There's a brighter light in your eyes too, Blair." Lily smiled as she eyed the brunette in a very motherly way.

"Really?" Blair said blushing slightly.

"That's all my doing. I take full responsibility," Chuck said as he grabbed Blair's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Well, well, Charles. Hopefully this new change is more permanent than before."

"This time it is," Chuck answered his step mother as he began kissing Blair's neck. "I'm a new man."

"Ok you two. PG please," Lily said as she avoided looking at the affectionate couple. God she missed the feeling.


End file.
